eres abstuta pero yo soy jeff the killer
by misaki S
Summary: mei es la chica perfecta de su colegio , una noche tendra una rara visita , cosa que vendra todos los dias , pero ella no dejara que un simple chico que le quite la vida , aunque con el pasar del tiempo las cosas pueden cambiar , que cosas pasaran ?
1. Chapter 1

** HOLAA BUENO ;D , COMO ESTAN? BIEN SUPONGO XD , ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC DE JEFF , EL OTRO QUEDO MIERDA :P , POR ESO CREE ESTE , AM Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTENN **

NARRA MEI.

hola , me llamo Mei , describirme ? para que! segun me dicen soy el perfecto cosplay de Izumi Akazawa (n/a su uniforme es el mismo de izumi akazawa) , estoy en una ciudad que no es muy "linda" que digamos , es algo oscura y fria , pero tiene su lado lindo , am y como hiba ? mi papa tiene una de las mejores clinicas en alemania con mi madre , y yo solo vivo con mi hermano mayor jake , el es de la especie que todas las chicas lo persiguen , el es el "perfecto" de la preparatoria , el es el delegado de su curso y yo del mio , somos los perfectos de la preparatoria , pero , eso no es muy lindo .

Jake en el colegio es todo un caballero , no habla mucho , pero cuando sale , es todo un vago , que anda con su mini pandilla , nunca hacen nada malo pero que mas da . Ahora estoy bajando las escaleras 6:30 am , aun es oscuro , y mi colegio no es tan cerca , asi que mejor me voy , y a Jake , pues... no me importa , cuando estoy mas o menos una cuadra de casa este inutil me llama .

-alo?- digo

- meeeiii! porque mier** no me despertaste?!-diice

-no tengo porque hacerlo- contesto

-esperame! ahi mismo! - me doy vuelta y veo a jake correr a todo .

-caramba! eres una bruja mei .- dice acomodando su camisa .

-jum..- conteste , jake era todo un alegre , el siempre me preguntaba si es q tenia novios o algo , pero sabe q como delegada no podia tener y no me importaba. Llegamos al colegio , nadie dijo nada, con un simples saludo de mano nos despedimos .

Llegue a mi clase y me encontre con Criss y Leo , ellos eran mis amigos, Leo era vice-delegado y Criss la secretaria .

-hola .- digo sentandome

-hola- dicen ambos , pongo mis planillas en mi mesa y sigo revisando y cosas de delegadas , mis amigos hacen lo mismo , el timbre suena , "lunes! primera hora . gimnacia" pense irritada , a mi no me gusta gimnacia , solo me gusta jugar tenis , es el unico yo y jake eramos los mejores jugadores de tenis de la preparatoria , mi propio hermano era mi competencia enterna , siempre empatamos y eso me molesta.

Nos vamos a la cancha , me toca equipo con violeta , jugamos todos y ganamos , esta vez estamos contra el segundo anho , por cierto yo estoy en primer anho , el round final es : jake y daich vs yo y violeta . Daich es la barbie del colegio , ella anda en busca de jake , cosa que a el no le molesta ya que los demas chicos mueren por ella .

El juego no es divertido , si no exitante! amo jugar vs mi hermano , el tiempo termino , salimos empate como siempre , las demas clases siguieron , cuando por fin termino mi trabajo , volvi a casa , jake los lunes , miercoles y viernes tiene practicas de balon cesto , asi que voy a casa sola , por el camino siento una rara sensacion . Una sensasion de estar siendo observada , no le doy importancia, solo camino , llego a casa , me subo a mi habitacion , me doy una ducha y salgo .

Tengo algo de hambre asi que preparare mi cena , ahora no llevo amarrado mi cabello , asi que molesta un poco , bueno , quiero pastas con ensalada de brocoliss ,"se termino las pastas , hire acomprar" pense , sali afuera , ya era algo oscuro , hiba tranquila pero aun sentia esa sensacion , pss nunca me importo , y para mas se como defenderme . Llego al mini mercado , compro lo que necesito y vuelvo acasa , entro , preparo mi cena , como y vuelvo a mi habitacion , son las 20:00 pm , estoy cansada , comienzo a examinar mi planilla , "debo hacer nuevas reglaas para el curso , son las 21:00 pm , aun no termino ... espera .. pondre mi alarma paras las 2 am y ahi continuo" pienso para ponerme mi piyama y ir a dormir , dejo todos mis materiales al lado de mi mesa de luz , cierro las ventanas y duermo.

Mi alarma suena , estoy despierta , mi ventana esta abierta y se que hay alguien aqui , pero no me da miedo , prendo mi lampara que solo puede alumbrar mi planilla , y comienzo mi trabajo .

-regla numero 1 , no gritar- comienzo a anotar en voz alta - regla numero 2 no correr.. regla numero 3 RESPETAR LA PRIVACIDAD AJENA! - digo tomando una de mis reglas y lanzando hacia el lado derecho de la ventana q es donde puedo ver algo . Esa silueta se para y..

-oh.. que abstuta..- dice en tono burlon , por lo visto es un chico .. Me paro , veo que se acerca rapidamente y posa una mano en mi cara .. - shhhhh..- dice

-ni que fuera a gritar - digo , no me da miedo , hoy en dia ya vimos de todo , y un simple chico no me asusta en nada , veo que de su borsillo saca un cuchillo , ahi es donde la cosa va mal , me alejo un tanto de el y poso mi mano sobre mi mesita es donde tenia un supuesto labial que era en realidad un bisturid .Ala hora que el posa su cuchillo en mi cuello yo poso mi bisturi en el suyo , no me da nada de miedo , pero noto que se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-jajaja...veo que eres inteligente...- dice por bajo..

-burra no soy - quiero ver la cara del chico asi que con mi otra mano tomo un libro y lanzo hacia los interruptores y la luz de mi habitacion se prende , el chico lleva sudadera blanca, jeans negros , su rostro no pude ver por que su cabello y capucha me impedian .

-go to sleep- dice lanzando su cuchillo hacia los interruptores apagando la luz y volviendo por su arma para luego salir por la ventana , me quede viendo como el corre por las calles , guardo mi arma y recojo todo del suelo , me siento en mi cama y sigo con mi trabajo , no permitiria que un chico raro me retrase en mis planillas .

Me levanto mas temprano , son las 05:30 am , no pude dormir bien , sentia el ser observada durante toda la noche , me levanto y entro al banho , me ducho y cuando estoy lista salgo , me voy a la habitacion de jake y lo despierto.

-porque tan temprano mei?- dice con cara de suenho. No podia decirle lo del chico raro , asi que menti.

-porque tengo cosas que hacer.- dije saliendo y bajando las escaleras . No tenia porque explicarle cosas mias a mi hermano , 15 minutos despues el baja , son las 06 : 14 am , desayunamos juntos y nos vamos al colegio , por el camino solo vamos en silencio , "martes , vuelvo a las 13 : 00 pm , jake va con su novia y me quedo sola toda la tarde " pense , jake me miro y sonrio .

-muchos chicos en mi curso te buscan - dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-me vale un cuerno - digo caminando mas rapido , no me importaba nada de lo q me decia , despues de todo nunca me importo , solo tenia mis objetivos , eran ser la presidenta de la preparatoria , y para eso haria una competencia con jake , eramos los unicos candidatos , y el examen era dentro de 2 semanas .

-quieres ser presidenta del colegio no ?- dijo mirando hacia el cielo que por cierto aun era oscuro .

-si - respondi

-eres una bruja cortante .- dijo cruzando sus brazos , una vez llegamos al colegio , se arreglo el uniforme y se dispuso a su grado , llegue a mi curso y estaban ahi mis amigos esperandome .

-mei!- dijo criss

-hola ^^- salude

-mei , hubo problemas , jhon no podra venir 3 dias , osea el resto de la semana , veronica tuvo un accidente en hora de quimica la semana pasada , hubo gran baja en el numero de exelentes este anho , tambien hoy tuvimos 4 ausentes en ello incluye a veronica y jhon , la professora de ciencias vendra recien a las 07:40 am , y es nuestra obligacion de mantener la clase en silencio y ...- encerio?! no podia concentrarme en lo que leo me decia .. - y por ultimo , hoy saldremos a comer los 3 juntos!- dijo dejando su planilla en la mesa , la imagen de cierto chico estaba en mi mente ...

-hey~ , ustedes no saben de los asesinatos?- dijo criss sentandose en la silla .

-am yo no ce porque ? - dijo leo haciendo lo mismo .

-ayer murieron 3 personas , lo vi esta manhana en las noticias , y ademas, las victimas eran asesinadas mientras dormian , y segun un ninho de 2 anhos que fue el sobreviviente dijo que tenia sudadera blanca y pantalon negro ...- dijo criss dando una pausa , no podia creerlo , y si... ? no ... basta mei , debes concentrarte en tu trabajo ..

-que escalofriante...- dijo leo , pasaron minutos y los chicos comenzaron a entrar , cuando supieron que la maestra no estaban comenzaron a gritar y correr , pero como los 3 encargados fuimos al frente y callamos a todos dictando las reglas .. y asi paso el tiempo , la maestra llego y el tiempo corrio hasta sonar el timbre que indicaba la salida .

Nos dirigimos a un mc donald's , ahi comimos y nos intentamos reir , bueno ni uno de los tres sabiamos mucho de chistes asi que despues de almorzar nos dirigimos a nuestras casas , leo me acompanho a mi , y lueog llevo a criiss a su casa .

Cuando entre escuche que el telefono de la sala estaba sonando , corri por el , pero no sin antes llavear la puerta .

-alo ? -dije contestando la llamada.

-hola hija , como estas ? -

-mama ? estoy bien ... y vos ?-

-muy bien hija , dentro de dos meses nos vamos a casa , y tengo mucho trabajo mei , dile a jake que lo amo y igual a ti , tu padre tambien los ama y los envia muchos besos , hasta pronto mi ninha hermosa..-

-te amo mama , adios - dije colgando la llamada , subi a mi habitacion , me cambie mi uniforme por un vestido que me quedaba un poco mas bajo de la rodilla , debajo del vestido una remera blanca y por encima del vestido un chaleco de hilo . Y por mis pies unas zandalias de color verde al igual que mi vestido , fui a mi ventana a abrirla para que el calido sol entre a mi habitacion , cuando abri la ventana una nota cayo de entre las cortinas ..

"eres lista , pero pronto estare ahi... " me asuste mucho cuando la lei , estaba escrita con sangre , mi respiracion comenzo a agitarse , pero me tranquilize , si sobrevivi anoche ,porque no lo haria hoy ? dije sentandome de rodillas en el suelo , por la sombra veo que alguien se acerca.. con un cuchillo en la mano...

-shh... ya llegue...- dijo...

**PERDON LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, XDD , AM.. QUE LE HARA JEFF A MEI ? :D , GRACIAS POR LEER BYE BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

** HOLAA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA , ES QUE TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERO TENGO HASTA EL CAP 4 ESCRITO , LES QUIEEERO , ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN :D**

Me pare , lo mire fijamente , porfin pude verle la cara , cabello desordenado , sonrisa cortada , piel totalmente blanca , ojos bordeados de negro aparentemente sin parpados pero si lo miras bien si tiene parpados , en sintesis cosplay de L *deah note * con la sonrisa de ryuk .

-eres de esos emos no ?- pregunte

-JAJAJA tonta- el corrio hacia mi , yo corri hacia la puerta intentando abrirla - idiota , llavee la puerta , jaja en realidad eres una boba- dijo sacando su cuchilla , corri hacia mi mesita y lo unico que habia era una regla de madera , la tome y use como mi arma de defensa , era lo unico que tenia para pelear , me quede en un rincon de mi habitacion , estaba sudando , en realidad no me daba miedo su rostro , lo unico que asusta es la velocidad en la que ataca

-oh dios...- susurre , el corre hacia mi intentando clavarme , me intento defender con mi regla pero no funciona , me alejo de el y me voy hacia mi banho , despues corro hacia el y golpeo su mano , haciendo que heche su cuchilla , tomo su cuchilla y intento clavarle ,pero la mano me tiembla , cierro los ojos y le clavo en el brazo .

-maldita!- grito el mirando su herida, solte la cuchilla asustada , el tomo su arma , y dijo - me vengare mocosa - , luego salto de la ventana ...

-demonios... esto fue raro.. - digo sentandome en mi cama , "hire a pasearme" pense , para trancar las ventanas , tomar mi bolso con todo lo necesario , y buscar la llave de mi puerta , la encontre facilmente ya que estaba debajo de mi almohada , sali de mi habitacion , casi segura de que ese chico no entraria , me relaje y fui al parque , mire mi reloj de mano , eran las 15:14 pm .

Al llegar al parque , compre unos dulces , helados y esas cosas , luego compre un globo color rojo , me aleje del parque quedando en la entrada del bosque , me rescoste por un gran arbol y ahi me sente , quite mi Iphone y ahi hice mi planilla , tenia planeado hacerlo ahi para luego mover el archivo a mi pc y de ahi imprimir , estube ahi completando por una mas o menos 1 hora , luego guarde mi cell y me sente a mirar el cielo , sin darme cuenta me dormi...

Me desperte , senti una rara sensacion , mire el cielo ya era de noche , le pondria unas 18 pm mas o menos , me quise levantar pero no podia, mis manos estaban atadas al arbol "pero que demonios?" pense , veo salir de las sombras a el , si el mismo chico raro .

-jajaja...moriras- susurro

-cual es tu trauma ? - pregunte

-nada - dijo sentando al lado mio , - quiero verte sufrir y ahora mucho mas - dijo mirando el cielo .

-ah... como es tu nombre? - pregunte , el volteo a mirarme .

-jeff , y el tuyo ? - dijo secamente .

-mei - conteste - eres un asesino no ? - dije ,pero.. "porque demonios le estoy hablando ?! siempre fui cortante con todos , porque con un asesin.." no me dejo seguir pensando ya que ya habia contestado.

-si y planeo matarte - dijo parandose - es divertido ver como corres tratando de defenderte , acepta ya tu muerte .. JAJAJA- dijo riendose maniaticamente , en realidad era un asesino psicopata , ahora si! me daba miedo!.. El saca su arma , comienzo a sudar frio , y quiero gritar pero no puedo , veo como alsa su cuchilla , tal vez quiera cortarme los brazos... se acerca a mi mano , cuando estubo a punto de clavarme me movi , pero me dio justo en el brazo izquierdo.. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor

-eres una tonta - dijo con cara de cansancio - te hiba a soltar las sogas no a quitarte la mano.. - dijo en tono burlon.

NARRA JEFF.

Pero que?! nah , solo quiero matarla en su casa , pero .. ? hoy pude hacerlo , confieso que es algo habil , ella me mira con cara de pocos amigos , me acerco a ella .

-quedate quieta - dije , ella asintio con la cabeza , corte las sogas - no pienses que esto quedara asi . - dije dandome vuelva , pero.. volvi a mirar el arbol y tenia sangre , comenze a reirme . Mei me miro raro y salio corriendo , me sente por un tronco , despues de unos 5 minutos slenderman aparecio.

-jeff ... pobre chica..- dijo mirando el arbol

-pff no le hice nada JAJA - dije

- como quieras , pero , espero que esto termine rapido , ella es la perfecta del colegio no ?-

-al parecer si , porque todo el tiempo tiene ese cuaderno donde anota cosas- respondi

-ahh~... no la hagas sufrir tanto -

-acaso te gusta?! - dije picaramente el me miro fijo , am..bueno supongo que me haya mirado .

-no , pero se que tu tampoco quieres eso , las cosas pasan sin que te des cuenta jeff ..- dijo desapareciendo dejandome mas que confundido.

-que ?! - pregunte , no entendi nada de lo que dijo , no le di importancia y solo me dirigi a mi hogar .

NARRA MEI.

Llegue a mi casa , corri a mi habitacion .

-mei llegaste!- dijo mi hermano

-si- respondi , no queria que el viera mi herida , asi que ni voltee a verle , abri mi puerta y entre llaveandola , luego me fui al banho a quitar mi botiquin medico , deje todo ahi , tome un vestido rosado claro y una remera griz , mi toalla y ropas interiores , luego me di una ducha , al salir aun sangraba , tome el alcohol , y luego me vende , me vesti y me puse una chaqueta mangas largas , mi zandalia blanca y asi quede .

Tenia hambre , baje a comer , jake estaba en la sala , y al parecer tenia companhia , era un chico rubio de ojos azules, tez blanca y alto , vestia una camisa cuadriculada y un jeans.

-hola mei , soy erick - dijo parandose.

-hola - dije dirigiendome a la cocina , prepare algo de comer y luego me fui a mi habitacion , me cepille mire la hora 20:16 pm , escuche pasos acercarse, supuse que era mi hermano , mi puerta se abrio dejando ver a cierto rubio y mi hermano.

-mei perdon entrar asi , pero hoy voy a dormir en la casa de erick , y tu mejor que estudies ,este anho el examen es de 35 paginas , buenas noches mi princesa - dijo jake acercandose a mi y dandome un beso en la frente .

- ah ,ok chau - dije , salieron y yo me puse a estudiar , las horas pasaban , cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 22 :32 pm "ya es tarde" pense. Veo mi ventana abrirse , y cierto chico entrar , ya estaba preparada asi que de mi borsillo saque mi bisturid y lo tuve en la mano .

- mei.. - dijo acercandose , - que haces ? -

-algo que tu no - respondi -ingrata , vengo a intentar no matarte y dejar que vivas pero sos una malagradecida- dijo sentandose al lado mio en mi cama , noce porque pero me sonroje , " que?!" pense.

-ah ok- dije volviendo a estudiar .

-que estas estudiando?-

-quiero ser delegada de la preparatoria , y debo rendir un examen de 35 paginas , asique mejor estudio- "porque estoy dandole explicaciones a jeff?! nisiquiera a jake le hablo tanto !" pense algo confundida.

-pff, yo prefiero matar los profesores jajaja-

-ya veo .. y tu con quien vives?- pregunte

-en realidad quieres saber ? - dijo

-si- respondi

- vivo con un demonio que mide mas de 4 metros , llamado slenderman .-

- y si te digo que tu eres un inteligente me creerias ? - pregunte con cara de pocos amigos

-pues claro! pero en fin , eres muuy aburrida , vamos a dar un paseo - dijo parandose

-no hire - respondi

-pff , yo no te pregunte - dijo agarrando mi mano y saltando de la ventana.

-no pienso saltar!-grite

-jajajajja torpe- la rabia me arto y salte , jeff continuo riendose , caminamos en direccion al parque , llegamos y dijo - quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

-como voy a saber si no es una trampa para matarme?- pregunte

-am si no te mate antes no te matare por ahora :D -

-am ok - nos fuimos y caminamos por mucho tiempo, el bosque era gigante , no podia creer lo hermoso que se veia esta area debajo de la iluminacion de la luna .

-todos los dias tengo que venir por este camino - dijo mirando el cielo. El cielo se puso nublado y comenzo a tener vientos fuertes.

-llovera en cualquier momento - dije

-pfff , vamos al parque ? - pregunto

-am claro - caminamos poor todo ese camino , y llegamos , nos sentamos en la banca y un incomodo silencio se formo .

-hey~ porque tanto quieres ser la presidenta? - pregunto

-am...-

-dilo , solo hazlo - dijo

-affff , mis padres nunca estan conmigo , nunca tengo con quien estar y la companhia que me da jake no es de las mejores que digamos , entonces me enfoque en los estudios , desde muy chica mis padres nos dejaron a mi y a mi hermano a cargo de ninheras y esas cosas , pero... Por alguna razon ya no le tengo tanto afecto a mis padres , no como antes cuando era chica ... - respondi con la mirada baja

-ahh... am... Y si jugamos ? - lo mire algo extranada

-que quieres jugarr?- dije

-intenta atraparme . - dijo corriendo , le segui la corriente y comenze a correr detras de el , y asi paso mucho tiempo , sinceramente no le podia atrapar , las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer .

-jeff! esta lloviendo ! - grite sonriendo , espera... !SONTIENDO!? hace mucho tiempo que no sonreia de una manera sincera , el comenzo a reirse , el era muy rapido , luego que porfin se canso paro en seco en medio de la lluvia , aproveche y lo alcanze , lo tome del brazo y dije . -gane! JAJAJAJA -

-jajaja sii - dijo el , comenze a temblar , si , hacia frio , no tanto pero frio hacia , jeff noto que estaba temblando y dijo - tienes frio ? -

-am si - dije , el me tomo de ambos brazos y me abrazo ... Me sonroje , nadie nunca me habia abrazado asi , le correspondi el abrazo , aun no entendia porque no le empuje , porque no le mato ahora que esta distraido ? , noce , solo me quede ahi abrazandolo ...

-mejor nos vamos - dijo separandose de mi , me tomo de la mano , yo aun estaba sonrojada asi que me sonroje aun mas! , corrimos hasta llegar a casa , abri la puerta que por milagro tenias las llaves en mi borsillo , entre a casa junto con jeff , subimos a mi habitacion y ...

- aun eres muy aburrida - dijo mirando el techo .

-jajaj claro .. - respondi , mire el reloj ya eran las 1:36 am -oh dios! ya es tarde - dije sorprendida ..

- go to sleep ninha tonta - dijo jeff saltando de la ventana ..

-adios ... jaajaj - dije mirando como jeff se hiba ..

** HASTA AQUIIII :DD , OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO , MERESCO COMENTARIOS ? NOCE XD JAJJA HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA SE ACUERDAN DE MI ?! JIJIJ BUEENO , MI MONITOR SE QUEMO Y COMO CASTIGO ME DEJARON DOS MESES SIN COMPUTADORA, SISI TRISTE, YA LOSE JAJA, BUENO Y LO PEOR ES QUE YO TENIA VARIOS CAPITULOS YA ESCRITOS AQUI , OSEA SOLO ME FALTABAN SOBIRLOS , Y ME DISCULPO UNA VEZ MAS . **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**FANFIC!**

Entro al banho y me doy una ducha , salgo con la toalla puesta , visto mi pijama y me voy a acostar, apenas cierro los ojos y ya suena mi alarma "joder! tan rapido tiene que pasar las horas?!" pense irritada , tenia mucho suenho . Recorde que tenia las pastillas antisuenho que me dio mi mama ,segun ella era para cuando me hiba de fiesta , las tomara al dia siguiente , encerio mi madre y mi hermano eran identicos , me prepare , hace unas horas me di una ducha asique no me anime a ducharme , entonces solo me vesti , tome mi bolso y me fui al colegio .

Una vez llegue al colegio , todo fue normal , en la hora del almuerzo recibi una llamada de jake , el solo me dijo que me vaya al patio de comidas trazero , obedeci y me fui y le encontre a mi hermano centado en una de las mesas .

-que paso ? - pregunte centandome al lado de el.

-am mei ! , tengo que viajar esta tarde en el vuelo de las 4 de la tarde a alemania - dijo jake algo desanimado.

-porque ? - pregunte , en realidad si tenia interes en su respuesta.

-porque , am uno de los mejores doctores en alemania , tiene una hija que se llama hillari , algo asi era su nombre , bueno , ella tiene 17 anhos , y supuestamente es mi prometida - respondio mirando hacia bajo.

-ah .. pero porque ahora ? y tu novia ? -

-porque ella estudia en japon y planearon toda la cita con ella , am y alice...-note una lagrima recorrer las mejillas de jake - am.. hablare con ella en clases , pedire permiso y le explicare todo , aunque ... -

-ya viste a hillari ? -pregunte antes de que jake me contestara.

-am.. si -me mostro una foto en su celular , era una chica blanca , casi como jeff , era rubia casi albina , ojos celeste cielo , era muy hermosa , pero alice , ella era mejor ..talvez no sea asi ,pero era una hermosa castanha de ojos verdes bueno

-es muy linda - respondi

-si , pero , nah no importa , am y tu te quedaras sola pero si quieres te podemos conseguir una ninhera jajaja , am pero encerio .- dijo

-no , puedo estar sola , ademas betty siempre viene a limpiar la casa por la manhana y de todas formas paso mas tiempo sola - respondi

-ahh , bueno y si quieres puedes traer chicos a casa , am digo ... ya que yo no estare JAJAJAJA -

-maldito pervertido! - asch! que rabia me dio ese mi hermano! lo golpee tan fuerte que quedo bieeeen roja la mejilla ..

-hey~ eso dolio jajajaja pero encerio , pronto te conseguiran un prometido tambien asi que haz todo lo que quieras - dijo guinhandome el ojo , una imagen de jeff me vino a la mente , me confundi , "porque jeff ?! " pense ..

-am .. ok - respondi

-am..mei , divierte , yo estare de vuelta el domingo , pero te enviare mensajes , y usa mi consejo si ? nadie te escuchara jajajaja adios - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo

-que te diviertas jake!- respondi , el timbre sono , me dirigi a clases y me encontre con veronica - vero , volviste!- dije

-sii jaja- vi como tenia ventas por muchas partes de las piernas y brazos.

-que te sucedio?-

- am el novio de claudia , le dejo porque dijo que estaba enamorado de mi , entonces ese mismo dia ellas me agarraron en la salida y me dejaron asi ,pero descuida ellas fueron espulsadas del colegio - dijo con una linda sonrisa

-ahhh , am bueno - respondi , me sente en mi asiento y llego el profesor , todo el dia trascurrio normal , a las 18:00 pm cuando sali del colegio , camine en direccion a mi casa , ya era oscuro , vi a tres chicas , no le di importancia pase de largo , esas chicas eran lisa , claudia y karla , senti que alguien me tomo de la mano , y me empujo bruscamente , de seguido recibi una patada en el estomago , mire a todas partes y claudia y karla me sujetaron las manos .

-jajaja , miren quien tenemos aqui , te preguntas porque te tengo asi no ? -dijo lisa

-noce y no me importa - dije tratando de soltarme ..

-am te acuerdas de cristian ? mi NOVIO! bueno el corto con migo porque quiere ser tu novio , pero yo?! no se lo permitiria , y si yo no era su novia ni una perra lo seria - dijo golpeandome nuevamente en el estomago , "pero que ?!" pense .

Me hecharon en el suelo y lisa se puso sobre mi , no podia hacer nada ya que me tenian inmovil , ella comenzo a golpearme la cara haciendo que escupa sangre .

-mira solo mei , tu , la super presidenta ahora ni se puede defender jajajajaja- me sentia mareada , pero "si sobrevivi a un asesino porque no con ellas ?" pense noce como lo hice pero me solte del agarre de claudia y con esa mano libre golpee a lisa haciendo que se parara , luego golpee a karla y claudia , me pare y me puse en posicion de pelea , entonces corri a ellas y patee a lisa en el vientre y a karla en el rostro , luego fui por claudia .

-joder maldita! - grito lisa , - vamonos! - para luego sacar un tipo aerosol y usarlo contra mi , continue mi camino , pero de pronto me senti debil "no debi respirar ese aerosol" pense , lo ultimo que escuche fue las risas de lisa y las demas para luego caer desmayada.

Desperte en mi cama , me intente levantar pero ca nuevamente .

-estas muy herida , no podras levantarte - dijo una voz muy familiar , mire al costado y ahi estaba jeff . - ademas , no te golpearon tanto , pero una vez respiraste ese aerosol quedaste desmayada y esas chicas comenzaron a golpearte de nuevo , pero descuida , esta noche .. se hiran a dormir JAJAJAJA - jeff me salvo?! y ellas moriran ? eso... no .. mire mis piernas estaban llenas de sangre .

-gracias ... pero no las mate , las denunciare - dije mirando a jeff el me miro algo raro .

-tsk como quieras , tienes que quitarte esa ropa y cambiar las sabanas , estan sucias con tu sangre - observe por un momento a jeff y vi que no llevaba puesta su sudadera , tenia una remera negra .

-y tu sudadera ? - pregunte

-no queria que se ensucie con sangre que no fue derramada por mi causa ,entonces guarde en tu bolso - respondio .

-tengo que ducharme - dije intentando levantarme .

-ok - jeff me ayudo pero... me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al banho .

-que haces?! - grite , cuando entre en el banho el agua en la tina ya estaba lista y era de color verde ya que por lo visto uso el perfumador , me bajo en el agua sin decir palabra alguna , me quede plasmada.

-cuando te duches todo avisame - dijo ayudandome a quitarme la corvata y soltando mi pelo , - ahi te puse todo lo que usaras para ducharte , pero no olvides , llamame cuando estes todo ok ? -

-si gra...cias - respondi , entre mas debajo del agua , me desvesti como pude y me duche .

NARRA JEFF.

Porque la estaba ayudando ?! noce y no me importa , miro las sabanas y encerio que estaban llenas de sangre , quite esas sabanas y las cambie por otras limpias , luego busque su secador de pelo y deje sobre su lo que sea ese lugar donde esta una mesa con espejo y silla rosa que tiene lleno de maquijalles y cremas . Nah observe detenidamente su habitacion y era muy color blanco y rosa ... Despues de unos 20 minutos escuche un grito por parte de mei , corri al banho y la vi recostada por su tina .

-tonta ,dije que me llamaras -

-pero , asch - respondio .

-quedate quieta - dije tomando una toalla y posando mis manos al agua para poner le la toalla .

-que haces? - dijo mei mirandome confundida , no respondi a su comentario , solo la ayude a pararse , rapidamente tome otra toalla y se la enrede haciendo que la toalla mojada caiga al suelo . La tome en mis brazos y la lleve 'ala mesita con espejo' que yo le llame asi , la sente en la silla y con una toalla menor le seque el pie "QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!" pense irritado .

-am , aff es cansador tener que hacer todo esto - dije .

-nunca pedi tu ayuda - dijo mei , ignore lo que dijo "mal agradecida" pense , con el secador comenze a secarle el pelo que era laaaaaaaaaaaaaargoooo , cada mecha que secaba la peinaba tambien y me di cuenta que por mas largo que sea se seca muuy rapido , observe a mei y tenia las mejillas rojas.

-tienes fiebre ? - pregunte . ella solo nego con la cabeza agachada , luego de unos 10 minutos termine de secarle el pelo , y la acoste en su cama cubriendola con la manta .

NARRA MEI.

Encerio esto es real?! jeff the killer me esta cuidando?! me senti comoda y bien aunque mi arrogancia y seriedad no me deja agradecerle , aunque noce! veo a jeff buscando algo en mi guardaropa .

-que buscas?- pregunte

-tu pijama o ropa floja - respondio

-am ese rosa de ahi es y ese short - respondi , el tomo todo eso .

-y tus... ropas interiores?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-pervertido! - grite , el volteo a verme y dijo

-YO INTENTO AYUDARTE Y YO SALGO SIENDO EL PERVERTIDO?! PUES VEO QUE NO NECESITAS MI AYUDA! - grito soltando mis ropas y sacando su cuchilla para luego dirigirse a la ventana .

-jeff , no! no es eso , am estan en el lado izquierdo! jeff! ,si necesito tu ayuda... - dije algo sonrojada , pero no entiendo porque me pasa esto... asch! jeff voleta a mi y comienza a reirse - porque te ries? - pregunte

-porque siempre quieres hacerte de la fuerte y que puedes con todo pero nadie es perfecto mei , bueno solo yo pero nadie mas - dijo tomando mis ropas , saco mis ropas interiores y me las trajo -toma - dijo .

-me...me.. puedes ayudar ? - pregunte , el solo sacudio su cabello haciendo que no ce notara su rostro , me quite un poco las sabanas y prendio mi sujetador , luego me ayudo a ponerme la blusa y el resto lo hice yo sola cuando el se fue al banho .

-ya estas lista? - pregunto.

-am si - el salio del banho y se sento en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama . - porque no me matas ? - pregunte

-porque seria injusto hacerlo asi , quiero que te recuperes totalmente y pelear contra ti jajajajaja - jeff por mas psicopata que sea puede que aun tenga un poco de cordura .  
-am ... ok pero yo ganare! - dije sonriendo , ahora me parecia mas normal sonreir , ya es la 2da o 3ra vez que sonrio de forma sincera cuando estoy con jeff , es algo no muy normal , pero porque no llamo a la policia ? siento pena cuando pienso en eso , jeff me ayudo mucho hoy , asi que seria injusto delatarlo.

-tienes hambre ? - pregunta el

-am si- dije .

-te gusta las hamburguesas con papas fritas? - pregunto

-si - respondi

-ok , esperame , hire a comprar y no a robar , a COMPRAR ok ? adios - dijo saltando de la ventana , me quede en mi cama pensando en "como todo esto puede ser real?" despues de unos 15 minutos jeff volvio -toma - dijo pasandome las hamburguesas y las papas con una coca de medio litro .

-gracias - dije , comenzamos a comer , mire a jeff y comia como una princesita -jsjsjsjsjs - rei por bajo para que no me escuchara.

-que te causa risa? - pregunto el algo enojado.

-la forma en que comes , comes tan delicadamente JAJAJAJA - no aguante y comenze a reirme , en realidad era simpatico ver como el gran JEFF THE KILLER comia , era tan delicado xD.-JAJAJAJAJA- seguia riendome.

-asscchhh! BASTAA! no te rias! - dijo mirando por bajo.

-am o..o...ok jaja- dije mirandolo , lo mire por un buen tiempo y ... "ME SONROJE?!" no..no...y si... no nonononononooo! yo soy MEI , M.E.I no puede ser real , am noce , talvez tengo mucho suenho ..

-ya comiste todo ? - pregunto el

-si , puedes tirar esto?- dije pasandole mi ex cena , el tomo y tiro en el basurero de mi habitacion .

-me quedare esta noche aqui..- dijo sentandose en el sofa , por alguna razon me senti sola cuando el se alejo "que demonios?! " pense . -que hora dormiras ? - pregunto.

-ahora - dije acomodandome , jeff se levanto y apago las luces ,luego volvio a acostarse -como dormiras si no puedes parpadear ? - pregunte algo confundida .

-aff sabes - dijo acercandose para luego sentarse en la cama - si puedo parpadear , intente quemar mis parpados , pero corria riesgo de quedar ciego , entonces solo queme por unos segundos ,puedo quedarme despierto sin parpadear toda la noche , pero prefiero descansar - dijo el - mira - dijo prediendo las luces luego posando su mano en su parpado quemado para luego bajarlo lentamente - ves ? si lo cierro asi puedo cerrarlo , ahora go to sleep - apago las luces y se acosto en el sofa .

Un pensamiento raro me llego a la mente , "si quieres puedes traer chicos a casa , am digo ... ya que yo no estare JAJAJAJA ... MALDITO JAKE! " pense sonrojada , luego solo me dormi...

**POR CIERTO PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI CALIGRAFIA ESQUE YO NO SOY LATINA Y LA ESCRITURA AUN ME CUESTA ,LO QUIEROS ! BYE BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

** HOLA GUAPURAS ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ DE PODER SUBIR OTRO CAP , NO PUDE HACERLO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES , OSEAAAA PERDI LA INSIPIRACION :'( JAJAJAAJAJA :c PERO BUENO , JAJAJA ACA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN .**

NARRA MEI.

no pude dormir , no sabia porque , pero me sentia rara , sentia que no debia dormirme , ya que si no me olvido estoy con el asesino mas peligroso del pais , comienzo a moverme de un lado a otro intentando encontrar un lado comodo para dormir.

-mei , aun no duermes ?-

-no .-

-yo tampoco puedo dormir -

-no te pregunte .-

-sabes , es raro que yo este tranquilo , deberia estar matando gente no estar acostado cerca de una victima.-

-anda matar gente entonces -.-' -

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ no hay problema .- atraves de un rayo de luz de entre las cortinas , se podia ver como jeff se levantaba , - voy a venir go to sleep- en eso jeff salto de la ventana dejandome a mi aqui.

Pasaron 2 dias desde que estoy en casa casi sin moverme , y adivinen que ! jeff se quedo en casa esos dos dias , hoy es sabado y por fin estoy totalmente recuperada , pensamos en ir al parque por la tarde y ahora pues ya son las 14:25 pm .

-ya vamonos- dijo jeff.

-ok- jeff se puso su capucha y nos encaminamos, ahora ya casi nadie se hiba a pasear ya que teniaan miedo de que el gran jeff the killer les matara ,pero claro yo convivo con ese asesino. Durante el camino nadie decia nada , estabamos en un completo silencio ...

Pasamos por una calle tan linda , era una calle tan tranquila , era como si jeff the killer nunca estubo por aqui , de pronto pasamos por una casa algo conocida , era una gran casa de dos pisos , de color cafe claro , era una casa muy familiar .. Derrepente unos pensmientos invadieron mi mente .

Estaba yo en el patio trazero de una casa jugando con una ninha de pelo marron largo , ojos verdes , tenia puesta una camisita rosa claro , jugabamos alegrementes , habian muchos ninhos , derrepente un senhor vino , y le hablo a la ninha de rosa , la tomo de la mano y la llevo ella se despidio con un simple balanzeo de mano diciendonos que volveria pronto.

Luego , vinieron imagenes raras , una senhora estaba llorando diciendo que alguien habia desaparecido , el mismo senhor que llevo a la ninha dijo que ella se perdio de sus manos , dijo que salio corriendo hacia el bosque , la senhora grito : NO MI SALLY PORQUE ?! DIOOS PORQUE!? - que?! sally...sally...Sally?! ella...ellaa... era mi amiga , era mi unica amiga ,siempre me invitaba a jugar con sus amigos ... Me maree y cai de rodiillas .

-que te sucede? - pregunto jeff.

-esta casa... mi unica amiga sally ... sally , desaparecio...- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-sally ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ella esta muerta ,pero se ha convertido en una creepypasta , esta bien , entiendo asique tu eras amiga de esa fantasmita ? - dijo jeff en un tono burlon , me enfade demasiado se estaba burlando de mi ?

-tu quien te crees ?! crees que es divertido ?! pues no lo es! ella era mi unica amiga ! NO PORQUE TU NO NECESITES VINCULOS CREES QUE YO TAMPOCO NECESITE ?! ESTAS LOCO YA LO SE , JEFF... TE ODIO! - comenze a llorar sin saber el motivo solo lloraba , senti como si alguien me abrazara era jeff , intente zafarme de su abrazo pero el me apreto aun mas . Y asi estuvimos por unos minutos , el me ayudo a pararme y levante la vista ... Me encontre con ella ... ellaa...

-Sally...- susurre , una sonrisa extranha se formo en mi rostro..

-hola mei , haz crecido mucho ! y te extranhe! no sabia que tu y jeff tonto eran novios , pero me alegra - que?! ella piensa que yo y jeff somos novios?!- jijijiji talvez no pude crecer asi con tigo , pero ahora soy feliz , convivo con ellos ya que no pude descansar , mi tio me mato , pero me vengue asustandole muy grande . Mei tanto tiempo ha pasado , no te vi desde aquella vez, que paso de ti ? como te fue todo ? y jake ? -

-sally , estoy muy bien , yo tambien te extranhe , nunca pense que eso te podria pasar , eras mi unica amiga ,siempre jugabamos juntas , hasta que llego ese dia .. Solo teniamos 5 anhos ,es algo muy dificil de olvidar , pero extranhamente no recordaba nada de ti hasta hoy. Perdoname por decirte eso ,pero sally te olvide cuando tenia 8 anhos , fue 3 anhos despues de tu desaparicion y jake , el esta bien , pronto se casara jajajaa-

-me alegra escuchar eso .. No hay problema ,es mejor que me hayas olvidado que sufrir mi perdida , me alegra mucho que esten bien .. cuidense ... Jeff tonto cuida a Mei - jeff quiso atacar a sally pero esta desaparecio , el me miro raro y dijo :

-esa mocosa piensa que somos novios pero esa esta loca. -

-sally , es algo tonto que diga eso , pero es una ninha , siempre lo sera y la entiendo- respondi

-como sea , perdi las ganas de irme al parque , quieres ir a mi casa ? - pregunto jeff.

-si claro , pero hoy ya es sabado , jake vuelve esta noche y la casa esta un caos . - dije algo pensativa , por cierto tengo que arreglar todo, la empleada ya no viene .

-eso no importa sabes ? cuando uno quiere divertirse hasta puede matar JAJAAJJA-

-jeff.. eres un tonto jajajaja , vamonos entonces - caminamos unas 5 cuadras , llegamos al parque , cruzamos el bosque y despues de una 1 hora y media caminando llegamos a lo que es una graan casa de unos 3 pisos con diferentes secciones . Jeff abrio la puerta y nos encontramos con una gran escalera y con un slenderman con bata de cocinero .

-oh! Mei eres tu ? acaso visitas tu futura casa ? - dijo el hombre sin rostro.

-que?! no .. y como sabes mi nombre ? - pregunte confundida

-yo te conozco mejor que jeff , tranquila estas en un lugar con asesinos pero nada malo te pasara , ya que todo esta bajo control - de pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido y de las escaleras cayo un chico de traje verde perseguido por un chico enmascarado . - o mejor dicho estaba... - dijo slenderman suspirando .

-te ensenho la casa - dijo jeff entrando en la sala . - esta es la sala - un lugar con 4 sofas una mesa en el medio y un gran televisor , con consolas - esta es la cocina - dijo entrando en la cocina xD donde habia una mesa laarga , muebles de cocina es como una cocina antigua , luego salimos y subimos las escaleras - aqui es el segundo piso - dijo ensenhandome un largo pasillo lleno de puertas - primera puerta biblioteca - abrio la puerta y nos encontramos con una sala llenas de estantes repletas de libros , mesas con sillas y sofas , salimos de ese cuarto devuelta al pasillo . - segunta puerta , primer banho . - entramos en el banho un banho blanco normal , completamente perfectamente limpio y estupendamente adornado . - tercera puerta sala de computadoras - entramos en una sala llenas de computadoras - cuarta puerta , habitacion de BEN mejor no entrar .. Quinta puerta , habitacion de masky , mejor no entrar , bueno la sexta y septima son de hoodie y jack . Y en la octava esta la escalera del tercer piso vamonos . - subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con un largo passillo , - primera puerta , habitacion de slender , segunda y tercera habitacion de sally , y mia , cuarta y quinta habitacion de ash y jane , jane ya no es una enemiga . Y setima y octava smile dog y mikey mouse , luego las demas creepy estan en otras mansiones . - jeff dio un largo suspiro , volvimos a bajar las escaleras , - ah! por ultimo abajo hay dos banhos iguales a ese del segundo piso .

Bajamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en un sofa , una gran curiosidad invadio mi mente .

-jeff , como son las habitaciones ? - pregunte

-consta de una cama de dos plazas , un closet de dos puertas , un mini estante con sabanas y mantas , un escritorio con una maquina de escribir , hojas blancas de todos los tamanhos , carpetas , pinceles , plumas , tintas , lapices y todo lo que se necesite para dibujar , y por ultimo una ventana con una cortina celeste . Pero la habitacion de slender es diferente , su cama es mas grande , su closet tambien , tiene banho propio , y tiene un televisor como el de la sala , ya que segun el , se merece todo eso ya que es el que limpia ,cocina , hace todo aqui . - dijo jeff mirando el techo .

-aah - respondi , para que sera que necesitan tantos elementos de artes ?.

-te ensenhare mi habitacion - dijo parandose y dirigiendose hacia las escaleras.

-emm ok - solo le segui , subimos y llegamos al segundo piso luego al tercero y por fin en la puerta de la habitacion de jeff , abrio la puerta y nos encontramos con una habitacion tal y como habiaa descrito , era tan tranquila y todo estaba tan ordenado ...

-como puedes tener todo ordenado ? - pregunte

-ya dije , slender arregla todo . - me arceque al escritorio y vi que habia muchos dibujos , tome algunos y comenze a verlos.

-son mis dibujos puedes verlo si quieres .- cada dibujo estaba tan bien detallado , eran de paisajes , de esta casa , hasta estaban algunas creepypastas , era como ver un album de fotos . De pronto cayo un dibujo y lo observe era una chica , parecida a mi ?! No pude ver bien ya que jeff lo tomo de mi .

-hey! estaba viendo ese dibujo! - dije enfadada .

-no ese no lo veras , este no quiero que veas . - dijo sosteniendo el dibujo con ambas manos ..

-jeff! baja y llevale cafe o algo para tomar a Mei! - se oyo la voz de slenderman.

-ya! mira , no lo toques - jeff puso el dibujo de bajo de su cama o.o , que ser humano tan deserebrado seria capaz de esconder algo debajo de su cama en frente a la persona .

-jajaajajaja ok - dije conteniendo la risas , jeff salio cerrando la puerta . Rapidamente me fui y tome el dibujo , era yo ? No lo creo , me parecia tanto , la misma cama , el mismo pijama , el mismo cabello , estaba dormida . La parte de abajo estaba doblada , la desdoble y tenia algo escrito decia "dia numero 1 , ya hace una semana que la llevo observando , mira que rara se ve dormida , JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA ."

Volvi a doblarla y sin poder evitar solte una risa , deje el dibujo de bajo de su cama nuevamente y me dirigi al escritorio , habia una carpeta azul que decia "investigacion" la abri y encontre varios dibujos como aquel otro , uno era cuando estaba de rodillas con esa notita en la mano tenia el mismo doblaje en la parte de abajo , la desdoble y en ella decia " dia 3 anoche como esta escrito en el dibujo anterior , ella me intento atacar , JAJA pero que tonta, hoy ya no sale viva , o eso creo." volvi a reirme y tome otro dibujo , era cuando estaba atada en una arbol , tenia el mismo doblaje lo desdoble y en el decia "dia 3 parte 2 JAJAJAJAAJJA le tendi una trampa y la muy boba cayo xD ... " no pude seguir viendo ya que escuche pasos acercarsse , guarde todo rapido y me sente en la silla .

-mei , no haz tocado el dibujo verdad ? - dijo jeff extendiendome una taza de cafe jajaaja.

-no para nada - sonrei tan falsamente.

-emm.. tampoco haz tocado una carpeta que decia investigacion verdad ? - no pude evitar reirme , jeff me miro por unos segundos.

-no..ajajaj,no ni ahi .- quise saber porque tenia dibujos mios asique decidi hacerle una pequenha broma - solo encontre una carpeta abierta , con dibujos parecidos a mi , con notas debajo y ..- no segui ya que jeff grito :

-QUE?! -

-JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ porque tienes dibujos mios jeff ? - pregunte curiosa .

-am.. ettoo...emm...soloqueriarecordarmedeturostroalgunp roblema?- lo dijo tan rapido que no entendi .

-no entendi nada . - dije volteando la cabeza.

-ok , es que , queria no olvidarme de tu rostro , solo era eso.- dijo agachando la cabeza .

-JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no hay problema . - dije riendome .

-no te burles o!-

-o que ? me dibujaras mal ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - jeff me tomo de la munheca y me lanzo a la pared , sin lastmarme , en un movimiento rapido tomo mis ambas manos y la dejo por la pared, con la otra saco su cuchillo y lo puso en mi cuello , mi respiracion comenzo a agitarse , tenia a jeff muy cerca mio , estaba tan cerca que me sonroje .

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz shhhhhhhhhhhh- luego algo que nunca crei que pasara paso .

** SUSPEEEEEEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA :DDDDDDDD QUE SERA QUE PASOOOOO :O JAJAJAJAJ ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ! HASTA LA PROXIMA **


End file.
